Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
To support and increase the mobile terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a user places a call to a recipient using a terminal device. However, the recipient may be hard to answer the call. That is, when getting a call, the recipient may not answer the call or may transmit a message for rejecting the call. Thereafter, the user may make a call again to the recipient or send a text message to the recipient. That is, since the user cannot know the state of the recipient, the user has the inconvenience of attempting to connect to the recipient several times. In some cases, the other party may have a more convenient communication means than the terminal device. For example, when the user places a call to a mobile terminal device of the recipient, if the recipient is in an office, the recipient may prefer to answer the call through an office phone. Therefore, a technology capable of providing an optimal method for connecting with the other party needs to be developed.